


Боги тоже любят подарки

by WTF Football RPS 2021 (WTF_Football_RPS_2021)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, WTF Football RPS 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Божественное, Внеконкурс, Спецквест
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Football_RPS_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Football%20RPS%202021
Relationships: Olivier Giroud/Antoine Griezmann
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное) (внеконкурс), WTF Football RPS 2021: спецквест





	Боги тоже любят подарки

Едва разлепив набрякшие веки и ещё не прочувствовав эффект разбавления абсента коньяком, Оливье понял: день рождения удался на славу. Из событий вчерашнего дня он помнил только то, что было весело. На остальное плотно налипла каша из ядовитых цветов и женских грудей. Грудей, как ни странно, было много. Всевозможных форм и размеров. Он прикрыл веки, и тут же перед мысленным взором запрыгали веселые сиськи.

В свете софитов тоже пела толстая сиська. Губы-вареники почти что заглатывали микрофон, но зрителям — сиськам поменьше — нравилось. Они заразительно аплодировали. Некоторые даже подпевали. Оливье глянул в зеркало. С поверхности стекла на него пялилась крепкая мускулистая сиська. Он истерично закричал и вынырнул из дремы, потряс головой. В самый раз было бы обещание: все, больше никогда не буду пить. Но глупые клятвы придумали глупые люди. Для богов слова были пшиком. Он сладко потянулся и словил вертолет. К горлу подкатил вонючий кислый ком из мидий (Чертов Азар таки впихал в него эту нечисть), ананаса и желудочного сока. Пришлось подавить рвотный позыв. Оливье с трудом выпутался из простыней, сел в кровати и сфокусировался на дырке в стене, чтобы поймать убегающую, словно карусель, комнату. Помогло. Мельтешение притормозило. Уложив ледяную ладонь на короткий ежик затылка, он почувствовал облегчение. Ломота отступила, в голове прояснилось, он глубоко вдохнул и наконец щелкнул пальцами.

Похмелье исчезло, оставив после себя приятную дымку воспоминаний. От остатков легкой слабости Оливье планировал избавиться проверенным способом: витаминный коктейль, бассейн, массаж. Да, именно в таком порядке — решил он и, напевая странную мелодию, вышел из спальни. Почему-то на языке крутилась мысль про паспорт, который совершенно необходимо съесть. Но слова никак не хотели собираться в предложение. Оливье прокручивал назойливый мотив и нервничал. Наконец припомнив фразу: «Я на тебе никогда не женюсь», он повеселел, решительно выбросил из головы остальные загадочные воспоминания вчерашнего дня и отправился на кухню.

Огромный дом, уютно влепленный в пространство между двумя скалами, заливали неприлично розовые лучи восходящего солнца. Каждая мелочь интерьера была словно подкрашена в разные оттенки этого отвратительного цвета. Панорамные окна выходили на дивный садик. Дальше, за белоснежным забором, просматривался удивительно спокойный берег океана. Обычно Оливье наслаждался видом из окна, но не сегодня. Все еще хотелось темноты и покоя. Но справедливости ради стоило заметить, что, пока окончательно не рассвело, в доме царил приятный полумрак. Оливье поспешил, потому что похмелье похмельем, а пить хотелось. Миновав знакомые лестницы, повороты, коридоры, вторую гостиную, потом первую, он вырулил в комнату для приемов и замер.

Нет, последствия буйной попойки его не напугали и не удивили. Все было как обычно. Только висевшие в самых неожиданных местах лифчики изменили форму за последние сто лет.

А вот к стоящему посреди огромного зала бронзовому истукану Оливье оказался не готов.

В целом он считал себя разумным существом. Поэтому логично оценив, что в своём доме он прекрасно ориентируется на ощупь, принял решение не включать свет. Недоеденные стейки, лужи блевотины, банки из-под пива и недопитые бутылки могли оказаться непреодолимым испытанием для его желудка. Поэтому, чтобы не добавлять хаоса, он брел по дому в полутьме, стараясь не глазеть по сторонам. Уборкой можно заняться позже. Сперва требовалось залить в себя пару литров безалкогольной жидкости.

И вот там, где по идее должно быть свободное пространство, на невысокой подставке стоял железный парень. То, что он металлический, Оливье прочувствовал на собственном мизинце на ноге. Взвыл и чуть не разнес всё на молекулы. Красивые такие, с электронами и протонами.

Ебаная статуя!

Откуда она взялась, Оливье решительно не помнил, но догадывался, что это дело рук вездесущего Азара. Сукин сын допрыгается когда-нибудь со своими шуточками. Оливье почувствовал, как из носа вырываются горячие клубы дыма. Блядь, еще пожара не хватало!

Решив, что при случае спустит жопастого козла обратно в ад, Оливье немного успокоился. Стоило разобраться. Но сперва главное. Он нетерпеливо передернул плечами. В руках оказался стакан минералки со льдом, а комната засияла первозданной чистотой. И только бронзовый мужик так и остался стоять на месте. «Херь какая-то», — решил Оливье. Снова щелкнул пальцами, но статуя не исчезла. Не помогли ни хлопки, ни сложные заклинания, подхваченные у язычников. Он даже попытался поднять конструкцию вместе с подставкой, чтобы оттащить во двор, но та оказалась такой тяжёлой, что пришлось отказаться и от этой затеи. Он не какой-нибудь паршивый Геракл!

Ничего не оставалось, кроме как смириться с существованием статуи до поры до времени, пока он не придумает, как от нее избавиться. Оливье отхлебнул из забытого на этажерке стакана. Оказывается, пока он возился, лед почти растаял. В желудок скатился восхитительно холодный глоток.

Он завалился на огромный диван, поставил перед собой ноутбук и погрузился в новости о себе любимом. Хотя взгляд то и дело возвращался к статуе. Чем дольше он рассматривал железного сопляка, тем больше ощущал, что медленно закипает. Бронзовые кудри отливали бордовым, а над головой, словно в насмешку, светился нимб. Парень был красив. Эдакий кудрявый херувим. Ни дать ни взять юный фавн. Только копыт не хватает да бородки. Оливье усмехнулся и признал очевидное: ладное тело будоражило воображение, а точеное лицо радовало взгляд.

Но Азар об этом точно не узнает и все равно огребет. Хотя бы за сломанный божественный мизинец. Оливье представил, как вставит тому по самые помидоры.

— Только попадись мне, ублюдок, — проворчал он, отхлебнув воды.

Это его умение устраивать грандиозные попойки на ровном месте, словно тот был богом не подземного царства, а празднеств и извращений порой раздражало. Оливье хмыкнул.

Что за повод: семь тысяч какой-то там день рождения? Даже не круглая сотня! Пожал плечами, потеребил губу. Отставив ноутбук, подошел к бронзовому парню. Статуя хоть и была искусно выкована, однако из общего ансамбля выбивалась. Оливье уже почти решил: как только придумает способ ее передвигать, вытащит во двор, чтобы распугивала наглых чаек.

Но пока можно было просто не шевелиться. Он снова улегся, удобно разместив ноутбук на животе, статуя безмолвно стояла посреди комнаты и таращилась пустым взглядом в одну точку. Вокруг царила тишина и спокойствие, но Оливье ерзал, почесывался там, где не зудело, и вообще чувствовал себя неуютно под прямым взглядом неживых глаз.

Неожиданно сайт выбросил рекламу магазина элитной одежды. С экрана смотрели идеальные мужики в модных тряпках, которыми у самого Оливье был забит гардероб. Он перевел взгляд с рекламного парня на собственного железного и нехотя щелкнул пальцами. Строгий костюм перекочевал на статую, прикрыв голое поблескивающее тело. Вышло неплохо. Металлический парень хоть и был довольно щуплый, на взгляд Оливье, сложен оказался как надо. Миниатюрность фигуры компенсировал рельеф мускулов и отличная, чего уж греха таить, задница.

Оливье прищурился и снова щелкнул пальцами. Костюм исчез. Теперь на статуе красовалась белоснежная сорочка, носки и ботинки. Выглядело красиво, но снова не то. Оливье поморщился, и дорогие вещи испарилась, снова выставив гладкие бока, плечи, живот и остальные причиндалы на всеобщее обозрение.

Мельком взглянув в лицо статуи, Оливье показалось, что оно стало каким-то хмурым, хотя тонкие бронзовые губы оставались все так же плотно сжаты, а открытые почти круглые глаза немигающе сверлили дыру в стене.

И Оливье понесло. Один костюм сменял другой, белые и черные, парадные и похоронные — на чертовом мальчишке все сидело как влитое. А сам он выглядел то обиженным, то удивленным, то почти ехидно улыбающимся.

Оливье страшно захотелось увидеть на юношеском лице искреннюю радость, но пока получалось как-то не очень. Он так бы и продолжил развлекаться, но тут сайт загрузил следующую страницу. Женские шмотки! Оливье почувствовал, как у него перехватило дыхание.

Испытывая непонятное смущение, он старался не смотреть статуе в глаза, когда в очередной раз щелкнул пальцами.

Вместо лица взгляд уперся в открытое декольте кремового вечернего платья, струящегося по фигуре. Выглядело сногсшибательно. Не выдержав, он все-таки поймал новое выражение статуи. Тот выглядел несчастным и каким-то разочарованным. Оливье стало стыдно, но платье снимать он пока не собирался, с энтузиазмом подбирая к нему туфли и сумочку.

Через пару часов, когда статуя «примерила» несколько десятков разных по длине, пышности и открытости платьев, Оливье заскучал. Статуя тоже выглядела уставшей в длинном свадебном платье со стразами по всему лифу.

Он щелкнул пальцами. Гора одежды испарилась. Солнце перевалило зенит и теперь клонилось к западу. Оливье почувствовал, что неплохо было бы вздремнуть. Но, похоже, какой-то злой рок, а может быть, Азар, не уставший развлекаться, вместо того, чтобы закрыть браузер, раскрыл страницу редиректа.

«Твою мать…» — подумал Оливье.

Красочные, очень наглядные страницы сексшопа поражали богатством выбора и явственно свидетельствовали о безграничности человеческой фантазии. Взгляд Оливье упал на пышную фатиновую юбку цвета радуги. Тишину нарушил короткий щелчок. Разноцветное безобразие оказалось на статуе. Прозрачная легкая ткань топорщилась кверху, как пачка балерины, не скрывая ничего из того, что не принято демонстрировать окружающим. Оливье не выдержал и заржал.

Статуя стала казаться обиженной.

Он мужественно проигнорировал эмоции металлического парня и ткнул на следующую страницу. Кожаные ремни, кепки, высокие лаковые ботфорты и прочие изыски сменяли поочередно друг друга. Оливье почувствовал внизу живота странное напряжение. Присмотрелся и обнаружил в металлических глазах удивление. До страницы с фаллоимитаторами он не долистал. Отрубился с нотубуком на животе, так и не сняв со статуи кожаной портупеи и ремня с болтавшейся на нем набедренной кобурой.

***

Проснулся Оливье от боли, резанувшей запястья. Открыл рот, чтобы возмутиться, пригрозить страшной карой или на худой конец спросить, кто посмел. Но стоило попытаться заговорить, и сильные пальцы ловко пропихнули между зубов что-то круглое, жесткое и большое, лишив возможности не то что разговаривать, но даже дышать. А потом вцепились ему в волосы, не заботясь о том, что изрядная их часть остается в кулаке. Рывком запрокинули голову.

Оливье рассмотрел знакомые кудри и круглые глаза, только на этот раз они были живые, человеческие, голубые и очень холодные. Совсем как две ледышки в стакане с водой.

Оливье не было страшно, нет. Вряд ли бронзовый истукан мог оказаться знакомым с методикой лишения жизни бога, а все остальное было скорее забавно, чем хоть как-то тянуло на острые ощущения. Он бы рассмеялся, но шарик в зубах и задранная голова мешали. Однако он попытался. Вышло хриплое мычание.

Бывшая статуя, видимо, неправильно истолковала этот звук, потому что хватка на затылке моментально ослабла. Оливье почувствовал, что с него, не церемонясь и не заботясь о целости, стягивают одежду. Услышал, как трещат нитки. За домашними штанами последовали трусы и носки. Футболку ему почему-то оставили. Что ж, так интереснее, решил Оливье и мысленно улыбнулся.

Жесткое ледяное колено распихало его ноги в стороны и уперлось между ягодиц. Оливье представил, как выглядит сейчас, со стянутыми за спиной руками, кляпом во рту, голой откляченной жопой и снова рассмеялся.

— Сейчас ты перестанешь ржать, — услышал он яростное шипение над ухом и почувствовал, как к заднице пристраивается что-то подозрительно напоминающее ассортимент секс-шопа.

Оливье замычал.

— Боишься? — радостно поинтересовались сверху.

Оливье помотал головой, насколько это было возможно.

Хватка в волосах ослабла, а движение в районе его ануса прекратилось. Ремень на затылке распустили, и Оливье с наслаждением выплюнул обслюнявленный шарик.

— Оливье, — церемонно представился он, не делая попыток сбросить с себя парня.

— Антуан… — после небольшой заминки прозвучало в ответ.

— Приятно познакомиться, — усмехнулся Оливье и щелкнул пальцами, освобождая запястья.


End file.
